Pour Down the Rain
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: What happens when Stefan asks Damon what happened to their mother? Read to see what happens and what Damon responds. Based on the song by Buddy Jewel, not a song-fic by the way. All human, set in the time period that Damon and Stefan were kids. Please read and review. Sorry for the really bad summary. Rated K just for safety.


**Hello to all my readers currently reading this little story. I am sorry that I have not updated in Eons but I just got the internet back at my house so now I can actually update. Also lately I have been stressed out from school and just felt like writing one-shots so I am ashamed and sad to say that I haven't really worked on my stories a whole lot. But things are getting better so I am going to working on them soon. Anyway, this story is inspired by the song by Buddy Jewell, even though it is not a song-fic. This story is set in the 1860's when Stefan and Damon are kids. I hope you enjoy this cute little story. Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries (unfortunately). Please read and review. **

"Damon, Damon." Damon Salvatore looked to see the running form of his 8 year old brother Stefan. Stefan jumped into his arms with a grin. Damon smiled and asked "How's my little brother doing?"

Stefan replied "Very good." Damon asked "Yeah? Up to any trouble?" Stefan replied "No, no trouble." Damon smiled and said "That's my boy." Stefan asked "Damon, will you draw with me?" Damon replied "I would love to." He set Stefan down and followed him to their room where Stefan kept his drawing supplies. Damon picked up a widdled piece of charcoal and started sketching on a piece of paper.

Stefan started drawing and he asked "Damon, where's father?" Damon swallowed back the sharp remark that was on the tip of his tongue and replied "I think he went to town for Thomas or Jonathan." He did not want to tell his brother that their father was probably out drinking and would be coming home drunk. Stefan yawned and Damon asked "Are you tired little man?" Stefan nodded and replied "Yes." Damon asked "Do you want to take a nap?" Stefan nodded and replied "I would like that very much."

Stefan asked "Damon, will you stay with me?" Damon replied "Of course Stefan, I will watch over you while you sleep." He helped Stefan up off the floor after standing up himself. He tucked Stefan in and whispered "I will be watching over you just like the angels are." He laid down next to Stefan and wrapped an arm protectively around him as Stefan curled up next to him. Stefan asked "Damon, is mother up there with the angels?" Damon smiled sadly and replied "Of course Stefan, there is nowhere else that can be more perfect for her." Stefan asked "Why did mother get taken to heaven?"

Damon looked into Stefan's innocent green eyes with sadness. He said "Because God needed another angel to help him and there was no one more perfect for such a job but our mother." Stefan replied "But she would want to stay with us would she not?" Damon said "She wanted to very much, but you see there was no one else who could do the job and they really needed someone. But she still loves us no matter where we are, she still keeps us with her in her heart and us the same." Stefan asked "What kind of jobs was she needed for?"

Damon said "Plentiful of things. She was needed to help bring the stars out, to help the passing of people to become angels, and to help pour down the rain." Stefan asked "Why does she help them pour the rain?" Damon replied "So people can learn to dance in it." Stefan nodded and whispered "I miss her but I am glad that she is happy, and helping out the angels." Damon replied "Yeah, and no matter what she loves us and will be watching over us. And just remember, every time it rains, it is her letting us know that she is okay and is there for us."

Stefan mumbled sleepily "Thank you." Damon whispered "You are welcome, now get some rest." Stefan mumbled "I love you Damon." Damon whispered "I love you too Stefan." He drifted to sleep only a little while after his brother. The two slept on with Stefan cuddled to Damon's chest and one of his arms wrapped protectively around him like he is protecting his little brother from the world, and they dreamt of dancing with angels in the rain.

**Thank you for reading my story. Please check out my other stories. And please, please, please leave a review.  
~Creaturess of the Night~**


End file.
